Machine-vision-enabled devices may employ depth sensors to determine the depth, or relative distance, of objects within a local environment. Typically, these depth sensors rely on the capture of reflections of known spatially-modulated or temporally-modulated light projected at the object by the device. This modulated light often is implemented as infrared (IR) light generated by an IR light source. While effective at enabling depth estimation, the reflected IR light can interfere with visible-light imaging cameras operating in the local environment. The interference caused by modulated light flashes is particularly pernicious when utilizing electronic rolling shutter (ERS) imaging cameras because conventional flash timing typically results in the flash occurring while the top rows of the ERS imaging camera are capturing light for one image frame while the bottom rows of the ERS imaging camera are capturing light for the previous image frame. As such, a single modulated light flash in a conventional ERS imaging camera configuration can interfere with the capture of two adjacent image frames.